my_little_skylandersfandomcom-20200213-history
Spike (Dragon)
Spike (スパイク, Supaiku), also known as Spike the Dragon, is both a fictional character and an protagonist of the My Little Skylanders series. He is a male pre-teen dragon and one of the main characters of the series. He is Spyro's best friend and surrogate brother. He has the ability to magically deliver scrolls to and from Princess Celestia with his green fire breath, which features in many episodes, as does his crush on Rarity. In the season eight episode Molt Down, Spike gains a pair of wings after undergoing a developmental stage for dragons called the "molt". ".''" :—Spike. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Cathy Weseluck (English), Motoko Kumai (Japanese), Hamdi Abbas (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Ivana Korolová (Czech), Nina Christrup (Danish), Cynthia Graaff (Dutch), Sari Stolt (Finnish), Not Known (French), Hannes Maurer (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Szabolcs Sesztak (Hungarian), Tania de Domenico (Italian), Im Yoon-seon (Korean), Aeen Rahman (Malaysian), Sarah MacDonald Berge (Norwegian), Erfan Honarbakhsh (Persian), Not Known (Poland), Dominika Kluźniak (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Alina Leonte (Romanian), Olga Shorokhova (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Anneli Heed (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Turkish), Lidia Muraschenko (Ukrainian), Francisco Freitas (Brazilian Portuguese), Alexandra Correa (European French), Not Known (European Portuguese), Sofia Garcia (European Spanish), Bárbara Lourenço (European Portuguese), Cecilia Gómez (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Spike has purple scales with a green body, and green spikes that go from his end to the end of his body, and he has a tail. As a baby nothing is different, except of course, he has baby features. * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Purple and green with green spikes * Eye Color: Lime Green * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Playfulness Spike is occasionally sarcastic and sometimes laughs at others' misfortunes, even though he usually means well. In the Bridle Gossip, he comes up with nicknames for the ponies after their appearances change from an exposure to poison joke: Hairity, Rainbow Crash, Spitty Pie, Apple Teeny, Flutterguy, and Twilight Flopple. In Winter Wrap Up, he makes fun of Twilight's terrible nest-making and skating skills. However, he is very helpful and supportive towards those around him. For instance in Lesson Zero, Spike is one of the few members of the main cast to take Twilight's concerns about missing a report to Princess Celestia seriously, unlike the others. Spike is a fun-loving dragon: he enjoys the welcome party that Pinkie Pie throws for Twilight and her fellow cadets in the Adventure is Magic, and scarfs down candy in Luna Eclipsed. Sensitivity In Lesson Zero, Spike gets worried along with Spyro, Stealth Elf, and Eruptor as Twilight becomes increasingly nervous about the due date for her friendship report. In the The Crystal Empire - Part 2, Team Spyro, Spike, Tony, and Twilight find a door enchanted by King Sombra that shows their greatest fears. Spike has a vision in which of being send away forever, scaring him. Self-image Spike is often defensive about his masculinity and dismissive of things he considers "girly," although his outward disdain is often a front. In the 1st episode, for instance, Spike scoffs off at the idea of attending the "girly gala gunk" throughout the episode, but he becomes overjoyed when Princess Celestia sends him a ticket at the end. He quickly act reverts to not liking it when he sees Applejack looking at him, but both laugh about it afterwards. In Party of One, when Pinkie Pie tells him to confess, he admits to admiring his own reflection in a mirror when nobody else is around. He does this again in The Crystalling - Part 1. In Read It and Weep, Twilight says to Rainbow Dash, "Just because you're athletic doesn't mean you aren't smart!" Spike adds, "Yeah, just look at me," curls his arm, and kisses his bicep, only to get weird and looks from the mares. Generosity and greed Spike magically matures through his greediness in Secret of My Excess. On his birthday, Spike goes around Ponyville and requests gifts from passersby. He lets his greed get the better of him, causing him to grow into a gangly "teenager" by the next day. Zecora explains that his greed makes him grow into a monster. As he continues to grow, he develops more lizard-like qualities, such as slit pupils and a long thin-forked tongue, and his voice deepens, eventually degenerating into simple roars. As a massive dragon, Spike kidnaps Rarity and wreaks havoc on Ponyville. He only returns to normal when he sees Rarity wearing the fire ruby he gave her earlier in the episode, and remembers when he gave it to her. At the end of the episode, Spike concludes that he'd rather be generous, because hoarding doesn't compare to giving. However, Spike still loves collecting and eating gems. In Just For Sidekicks, Spike agrees to take care of the ponies' pets in exchange for gems so he can bake a jewel cake. However, Spike gradually loses his gem supply throughout the day as he struggles to keep the pets in control, learning a valuable lesson in responsibility. Relationships Friends/Allies * Sparx * Elora * Zoe * The Professor * Bianca * Master Eon * Dragons ** Dragon Sages *** Ignitus *** Volteer *** Cyril *** Terrador * Skylanders ** Hunter ** Sheila ** Sgt. James Byrd ** Bentley ** Agent 9 ** Blink ** Crash Bandicoot & friends ** Giants ** Trap Team ** SuperChargers ** Senseis ** Imaginators * Mane Six ** Twilight Sparkle ** Rarity (crush) ** Rainbow Dash ** Applejack ** Pinkie Pie ** Fluttershy * Cutie Mark Crusaders ** Apple Bloom ** Sweetie Belle ** Scootaloo * Zecora * Big Macintosh * Peewee * Rainbooms * Princess Ember * Thorax * Pillars of Old Equestria ** Star Swirl the Bearded * Songbird Serenade Family * Spyro (adoptive brother and best friend) Neutral * Angel * Sir Moneybags * Trixie Lulamoon * Discord * King Sombra * Sunset Shimmer * Starlight Glimmer * Cynder * Tempest Shadow * Grubber * Stygian * Chancellor Neighsay Rivals Enemies * Garble * Storm King * Queen Chrysalis * Lord Tirek * Sludge * Cozy Glow * Kaos * Gnasty Gnorc * Toasty * Doctor Shemp * Blowhard * Metalhead * Jacques * Riptocs ** Ripto ** Crush ** Gulp * Sorceress * Buzz * Spike * Scorch * Red * Ineptune * Sorcerer * Ice Minion * Fire Minion * Dr. Neo Cortex * Nina Cortex * Malefor * Gaul Abilities and Powers Powers Magic Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Magic fire breath Spike, exemplary of the "magic burping dragons" mentioned by Sunset Shimmer in the IDW comics' My Little Skylanders: Equestria Kids Holiday Special, has the ability to transport scrolls back and forth between Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia, by means of magical fire breath. He sends notes by breathing magic green fire onto them, then blowing their ashes into the air. The ashes re-materialize themselves into notes after they arrive at Celestia's location. Spike can likewise belch out a jet of green flame which then materializes into a letter. This ability is able to teleport multiple papers, as showcased on some occasions. Spike sends multiple notes all at once in Griffon the Brush Off, and transports six tickets to the Gala in The Ticket Master. He does have his limits, though: Twilight finds him curled up on the floor, groaning and clutching his stomach, after Princess Celestia sends him too many scrolls in The Return of Harmony Part 2. In Feeling Pinkie Keen, Celestia comes to collect one of the scrolls herself, right as Spike is about to send it from the library's terrace. Spike's fire has different effects on objects depending in different situations. In Griffon the Brush Off, his fiery hiccups cause Princess Celestia to be showered with a large number of scrolls, which he can also do voluntarily. In Owl's Well That Ends Well, he accidentally incinerates a book with a sneeze. He likewise incinerates a newspaper during Ponyville Confidential, after being startled. He has also used his fire to cook food in Over a Barrel, A Bird in the Hoof, and Apple Family Reunion. In the episode Griffon the Brush Off, Spike mentions he is fireproof, but in Owl's Well That Ends Well, his spines are slightly burned by the wild dragon. In Inspiration Manifestation, Spike's fire breath melts a metal padlock. In Equestria Games, Spike is in charge of lighting the torch for the opening ceremony of the Equestria Games. But when he see the thousands of ponies from the crowd watching him, his nerves gets the best of him and his fire breath seems to not work anymore. Later in the episode, an ice archer accidentally hits a cloud in the sky, making it turn into a large mass of ice that falls toward the stadium. When the Pegasi are unable to divert it away from the crowd, and the security guards have no time to undo their magic-disabling spell on the unicorns, Spike springs into action, with the aid of Spyro and Jet-Vac, and shoots the ice from below with a tremendous blast of fire, melting it into water and steam. His fire breath during this action is orange-yellow instead of its typical green. In The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2, Spike uses his fire breath to prove to the changeling resistance that he is not a changeling. In My Little Skylanders The Movie: Strom King's Revenge, it is used to inflate a hot-air balloon and as a weapon against the Storm King's forces. Lauren Faust elaborated on her take of Spike's magic fire breath, which a section covers below. Digging for gems During the episode A Dog and Pony Show, Spike digs up gems for Rarity. He uses several different techniques, including scrabbling at the ground with his claws, using the splay of his tail as a shovel, and bouncing on his tail like a jackhammer. The effort doesn't seem to tire him in the least. Commentating and announcing Over the course of the series, Spike has shown talent and enthusiasm for announcing at events. His first taste is in Fall Weather Friends where he commentates on the Iron Sports Competition, and Pinkie Pie asks him to be her co-announcer, much to his delight. He continues this role in Suited For Success, where he emcees Rarity's fashion show. In Hearth's Warming Eve, he narrates the Canterlot Hearth's Warming Eve pageant. Spike, Master of Ceremonies at the Friendship Festival in My Little Pony The Movie presents Songbird Serenade. Musical talents Spike can be heard humming the opening theme song in Griffon the Brush Off. In Over a Barrel, Spike proficiently plays the piano for Pinkie Pie's musical number. In Party Pooped, Spike appears again to proficiently play the piano, but this is revealed to be a player piano. In the Issue #63, Spike yet again appears to play the piano. Spike's "predecessor" in the 1986 My Little Skylanders movie plays the piano for one of the ponies' musical number as well. Spike also plays a double-flute in Hurricane Fluttershy. Spike is among the singers of The Heart Carol and The Flim Flam Brothers, but his singing voice is not heard clearly until The Failure Song, in which he sings backup for Twilight. He also sings in The Ballad of the Crystal Empire, and he also sings in the background (though voice not heard) during A True, True Friend, Life in Equestria, Pinkie the Party Planner, Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again (Reprise), and Time to Be Awesome. In Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 and The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2, Spike plays a drum. Spike sings the Cloudsdale Anthem at the Equestria Games wrong because he thought he was going to sing the Ponyville Anthem which he knows the words to. He attempts to sing the anthem after he fails to light the opening ceremony torch to the games when he learns it was lit with the help of Twilight. Spike gets his first solo on the album It's that Kind of Christmas singing a big band version of Jolly Ol' St. Nick, and his first solo in the series, A Changeling Can Change, in The Times They Are A Changeling. In My Little Skylanders The Movie: Storm King's Revenge, Spike has a singing role in We Got This Together. In the holiday special My Little Skylanders: Best Gift Ever, Spike plays the guitar and sings the first part of The True Gift of Gifting. On Issue #20 page 18, Spike and Pinkie Pie play horns to a Winter Wrap Up line. Of My Little Pony: Pony Tales Volume 2's Japanese covers, Spike conducts six bowed-string-instrument-playing Sea Beasts on the second cover and wields a ukulele on the third cover. Dietary habits Spike's love of eating gems is shown in several episodes. In A Dog and Pony Show, Spike is tempted to eat the gems that Rarity asks him to dig up. In Over a Barrel, Little Strongheart offers Spike a bowl of turquoises at dinnertime. In Party of One, Pinkie bribes him with a plate full of gems. In episode Secret of My Excess, Spike prefers a sapphire cupcake over his birthday cake. In Just for Sidekicks, he wants to bake his gems into a cake, but every time he tries, he ends up eating them. In the episode Equestria Games, Spike tells the Crystal Pony feeding him that he likes the green gems. In The Ticket Master, he tries to order rubies at a café but settles for extra crispy "hay fries." He suggests trying another restaurant, asking "would it hurt anybody to offer some gemstones?" In The Best Night Ever, he binges on doughnuts while waiting for his friends. In Applebuck Season, he snacks on putrid worm-filled muffins without getting sick, even though ponies get food poisoning from them. However, in It's About Time, Spike gets a stomach ache when he eats too much ice cream. Cooking Spike has been shown and mentioned to be a good cook. In Owl's Well That Ends Well, Twilight mentions Spike baked the cookies all the ponies liked. Spike bakes the food for Princess Celestia's party in A Bird in the Hoof, mentions in Over a Barrel that he fire-roasted the ponies' snacks earlier that day, and in the episode Dragon Quest makes and serves the tea and baked goods everyone eats while watching the dragon migration. However, in Spike at Your Service, he burns an apple pie while baking. In Just for Sidekicks, Spike attempts to collect gems for a cake he is making, but he ends up eating all the jewels before they can go in the batter. In Twilight Sparkle's Hot Minute, Twilight mentions that Spike makes great nachos. In Twilight Time, Spike comes out with a plate of nachos, but Twilight suggests making more for all of the Cutie Mark Crusaders' classmates. By the time all of the classmates are gone, Spike comes back with a huge pile of nachos. He then expresses frustration over the fact that his work was for nothing. At the end of the episode, all the nachos are shown in the garbage can outside the library. Flight :See also: Hot Minute In the season eight episode Molt Down, Spike sprouts wings—previously mentioned in Hot Minute with Rarity—and gains the ability to fly after undergoing the molt. Prior to this change, he typically gets around by riding on Twilight's or one of his friends' back. List of other Skills * Magic * Flight Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gallery Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''My Little Skylanders'' ''Adventure is Magic'' Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also * Spike (Dog) * Spike (Monster) Etymology External links * Spike My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki * Spike Collectible Card Game Wiki * Spike Fan Wiki * Spike My Little Pony Gameloft Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Males